Need You Now
by his-red-head
Summary: Inspired by the song from Lady Antebellum.


**I'M BAAAAAACK! So, I was originally going to write a funny story, but Pinterest happened and the prompt got stuck in my head. I was also loaded with homework. The inspiration for this shot came from the song 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum (along with the prompt) and binge reading and binge yeeting over NCIS fics for a straight like four hours... okay, it was more than four hours xD**

**Binge yeeting: the act of yeeting for a large/long amounts of time while either binge reading fics/books or binge watching shows.**

***NCIS***

**Prompt:** **"I wanted you to fight for me but you didn't."**

***NCIS***

NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was many things, but sometimes he was downright clueless. He didn't notice that for the past week, his former lover, NCIS Director Jenny Shepard was acting strange. Jenny kept her distance from everyone, specifically him. She only came out of her office if it was absolutely necessary, that meant only if she had a meeting outside of the building or if it was to go into MTAC. The cause of her strange actions, was that it had been six years since she made a huge mistake by leaving her then ex-lover in Paris.

Jenny walked into the building and straight up to her office with her sunglasses on. Even though it wasn't sunny outside, she wore them to hide her eyes that were red and puffy from crying as they were still visible even after putting her makeup on. Jenny didn't want anyone to see the emotions on her face, a picture is worth a thousand words and she didn't want people to read her.

It was an hour into the work day when Jenny decided to go home. She thought it would be a wise idea to go home so she could relax and decompress- or at least try to do so, with a tumbler of bourbon in hand.

As soon as she got home, she dropped her stuff onto the table in the foyer and went up to her room to dig a box out of her closet. Jenny dug out the box which had pictures of her and Gibbs from Paris and brought them downstairs to her living room, where she sat them on her coffee table before going into her study to retrieve her bottle of bourbon, foregoing the tumbler. When she returned to her living room, she sat in front of her sofa with her legs folded underneath her, box of pictures in her lap.

Jenny scattered some of the pictures around her on the floor, trying to hold in her tears. She looked at picture after picture of her and Gibbs, and after almost two hours of drinking and looking at the pictures, she picked up her phone.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

Her voice was small and shaky, "Jethro... I- I'm alone..." Jenny trailed off as she let a sob escape her. She needed comfort, she needed _him. _

"Hang tight Jenn, I'm on my way." As soon as Gibbs hung up, he told his team he was leaving and DiNozzo was in charge.

When Gibbs pulled up in Jenny's driveway, he rushed up to the door and opened it quietly. He heard sobbing and followed the sound of it into the livingroom. Gibbs looked in front of the couch to see Jenny with her head resting on her knees, crying her heart out, with pictures of them in Paris scattered around her.

Jenny looked up to see Gibbs walking over to her and sitting down berside her. He hugged her into is side and softly kissed her hair and asked her, "What's wrong Jenn?"

Jenny looked at him with tears streaming down her face. "Paris, Jethro. Paris. I left you six years ago, on a plane with nothing but a damned letter," she burried her face into his chest before continuing, "The worst part? I wanted you to fight for me but you didn't."

Gibbs placed a finger underneath Jenny's chin and raised her face so their gazes could meet. "I'm sorry I didn't fight for you. I thought you hated me and that's why I didn't fight, but that isn't an excuse. For what it's worth Jenn, I really do love you. Have since you first started at NCIS."

"Y- You love me?"

The only answer Jenny recieved from him, was a searing and passionate kiss.

***NCIS***

**What did y'all think of this? Now, I'm going to write a songfic and another one-shot (_not_ in the GK series). I haven't a clue when either of them will be up. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
